Secretos
by Neusal
Summary: En esta vida todos tenemos secretos: algunos son pequeñas cosas sin repercusión y otros son tan importantes que pueden llegar a destrozar una familia al ser descubiertos.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

" _He descubierto que las personas no son más que una capa tras otra de secretos. Crees que las conoces, que las entiendes, pero sus motivos siempre permanecen ocultos, enterrados en sus corazones. Nunca conocerás a nadie, aunque a veces puedes decidir confiar en alguien_ ". Veronica Roth

A Magnus, Catarina y Tessa no les hubiese gustado tener que llegar a esos extremos jamás pero todo eso de la guerra contra el Círculo de Valentine Morgenstern ya hacía demasiado tiempo que duraba: una cosa era ser pacífico y otra de muy diferente era ser tonto. Si les atacaban se defenderían, y a veces un buen ataque era la mejor defensa. Durante meses el Círculo había estado masacrando a los subterráneos sin ningún tipo de filtro: hombres, mujeres, ancianos, heridos… y había llegado el momento de ponerle fin. Todas las razas de subterráneos se unieron y fueron al encuentro de Valentine y sus aliados. No les fue difícil dar con ellos: les habían estado vigilando y sabían que una vez a la semana se reunían en casa de Valentine donde seguramente éste les lavaba el cerebro con sus monólogos y les radicalizaba aún más si era posible.

A los tres brujos no les hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que hacer esto pero no había otra solución: la única manera de impedir que les mataran era matar ellos primero al enemigo. Es misma mañana el Círculo había asesinado a un par de hadas así que los ánimos entre los subterráneos estaban muy caldeados e irrumpieron en casa de Valentine sin pensárselo dos veces. Sabían que eso les podría traer problemas con la Clave pero de alguna manera era en defensa propia, y preferían eso a tener que vivir con miedo. Tal y como había imaginado el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn aquello fue una auténtica masacre pero contra todo pronóstico estaban muriendo más subterráneos que nefilims. El objetivo inicial era acabar con Valentine: sabían que matando al líder seguramente el Círculo acabaría desapareciendo pero no fue tan fácil como habían pensado: sus fieles seguidores lo protegerían incluso con su propia vida. Valentine salió al jardín en un intento de huida y Magnus junto a Tessa y dos personas más fueron tras él.

Fuera hacía un frío terrible y copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo. El grupo de subterráneos acorraló a Valentine pero ese espejismo de victoria duró poco: de la nada aparecieron un grupo de nefilims capitaneados por Robert Lightwood dispuestos a proteger a su líder. Hicieron un semicírculo delante de él a forma de barrera. De repente la puerta que comunicaba la casa con el jardín se abrió y salieron tres personas que dejaron a todo el mundo sin palabras. Solo Tessa pudo reaccionar.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó – Si son niños.-

Todo el mundo se giró y vieron a una asustada Maryse Lightwood acompañada de un pequeño niño de cuatro años y un bebé que no superaba los veinticuatro meses. Aprovechando la distracción los hijos del Ángel se lanzaron sobre sus enemigos y empezaron las persecuciones y las peleas individuales. Pero Magnus no podía dejar de mirar esa penosa escena. Maryse estaba completamente aterrada y llena de sangre por todo el cuerpo. Abrazaba al bebé con todas sus fuerzas y tenía al otro pequeñín aferrado a la pierna. Ahora el brujo lo entendía todo. Cuando estaban espiando al Círculo para planear el ataque hicieron un pequeño estudio de como era cada uno para ir más preparados. A Maryse siempre se la tachó de cobarde creyendo que estaba allí por obligación de su marido y que realmente no sabía luchar. Pero ahora Magnus había descubierto la verdad: Maryse no quería morir porque tenía dos hijos a los que no quería dejar huérfanos y viendo como iba la noche todos los esfuerzos de la pobre mujer habían sido en vano.

-¡Papá ven!- le suplicó el pequeño a Robert entre llantos.

-Hoy no es tu día de suerte brujo de mierda- le dijo Robert a Magnus ignorando la petición de su hijo- después de tantos siglos de vida hoy encontrarás la muerte y es un gran orgullo para mí ser quién te la ofrezca-.

-No tiene por que acabar así. Sabes que mi magia es muy poderosa. No quiero tener que usarla contra ti- quiso convencerle. Al decir estas palabras Maryse se desesperó –tan solo quiero a Valentine. Puedes irte con tu familia.-

-Por encima de mi cadáver- agresivo Robert – no dejaré que le toques ni un pelo-.

-¡Robert!- Le chilló su mujer -¡Vámonos!-

El nefilim sacó su daga y fue atacar a Magnus que le lanzó un rayo de magia a la pierna para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Cuando el pequeño lo vio empezó a chillar con desesperación.

-Alec no mires- ordenó su madre y apretó la cabeza del pequeño contra su pierna para evitar que pudiera ver nada más.

Al escuchar los chillidos del niño el corazón de Magnus se rompió ¿Cómo habían podido llegar a ese punto? Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más: Robert Lightwood se había levantado y lo tenía a menos de un metro amenazándole con una brillante daga que iba directa a su corazón. Instintivamente Bane le lanzó otro rayo de magia azul que le cruzó la garganta. El nefilim cayó muerto al instante. Los chorros de sangre que le salían del agujero que el rayo le hizo tiñeron la blanca nieve de rojo.

-¡Nooo!- Escuchó chillar a Maryse mientras caía destrozada de rodillas al suelo.

Magnus asustado se giró hacia la familia de su víctima ¿Qué acaba de hacer? Había matado a un hombre delante de sus hijos.

-¡Iros! Llévate a los niños de aquí- le ordenó el brujo a la nefilim cuando escuchó gritos que se acercaban.

Maryse reaccionó, dejó de llorar, se levantó y ya estaba cogiendo a sus dos pequeños para huir cuando una flecha le atravesó el gemelo.

-¡No huyas! Cobarde- le reprochó un licántropo.

-Espera- quiso detener Bane al hombre lobo pero ya fue tarde.

Otra vez el jardín se llenó de gente, gritos y sangre y perdió la pista de la mujer y sus dos hijos. Finalmente la batalla acabó pero no con el resultado esperado: los subterráneos habían tenido muchísimas más bajas de las que esperaban y Valentine Morgenstern había escapado.

Poco a poco los supervivientes iban cogiendo los cadáveres de sus seres queridos y a los heridos y se iban marchando hasta que al fin el silencio se hizo de nuevo y fue entonces cuando el llanto de un bebé les alertó a todos. Los presentes se dirigieron hacia allí. Los hijos de los Lightwood estaban llorando y abrazando el cadáver de su madre. Maryse no debió morir al acto ya que tapó a sus dos pequeños con su propio abrigo.

-¿Qué hacemos con estos?- Preguntó uno de los hijos de la noche despectivamente.

-Matarlos como ellos mataron a mi sobrino- respondió una mujer lobo sacando ya sus garras.

-¡No!- Chillaron Catarina y Tessa al unísono.

Las dos brujas se dirigieron hacia los niños para examinar su estado de salud. Los dos pequeños estaban heridos y con síntomas de hipotermia. Aunque no tenían muy buen aspecto era prácticamente seguro que el niño se salvaría pero quizás el bebé no tendría la misma suerte. Decidieron llevárselos a casa. Magnus también se les acercó para intentar ayudar (tenía un sentimiento de culpabilidad como nunca antes había experimentado) y al verle el pequeño nefilim se puso histérico perdido chillándole, intentando tirarle patadas y reprochándole que él había matado a su padre. Bane se vio obligado a usar su magia para dormir al niño y poder llevárselo. De paso le aplicó un pequeño hechizo de borrado de memoria para evitar que al despertarse el niño recordara que él había acabado con la vida de Robert Lightwood.

* * *

El pequeño despertó justo cuando entraron en casa y de inmediato se escapó de los brazos de Magnus y se giró hacia su hermana que no dejaba de llorar. Cojeando y herido se fue hacia ella y se la arrebató de las manos a Tessa.

-Hola bonito ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó Bane inseguro porque no sabía exactamente lo que el pequeño recordaba.

El pequeño nefilim se levantó a duras penas y con el bebé en brazos hizo un intento de salir corriendo.

-¿Dónde vas?- Tessa se puso delante de la puerta para que no pudiera salir.

-A buscar a mi mamá- El pequeño no dejaba de temblar. No sabían si era del frío o del miedo. Seguramente una mezcla de todo.

Los tres amigos se miraron sin saber que debían hacer.

-Hace mucho frío cariño. No puedes salir tú solito- dijo Catarina.

-Mira podemos hacer una cosa- intervino Magnus- le mandaremos una nota a tu mamá diciéndole que estás aquí y luego vendrá a buscarte ¿Te parece bien?- Mintió.

La propuesta de Bane pareció gustarle al pequeño que le dedicó una ilusionada sonrisa y allí fue cuando el brujo se fijó por primera vez en ese pequeño Hijo del Ángel. Ese niño hacía honor a su raza. Era precioso. Parecía un auténtico ángel querubín pintado por el mismísimo Leonardo da Vinci. Su tez era blanca y suave, los rasgos de la cara en perfecta simetría y unos preciosos ojos azules acompañados por un sedoso pelo de un negro intenso. Bañaron a los niños, les curaron las heridas y les dieron de cenar. El pequeño les contó que se llamaba Alexander Gideon Lightwood y que tenía tan solo cuatro añitos. Su hermanita se llamaba Isabelle y estaba esperando a que creciera para poder jugar con ella. Finalmente el Gran Brujo se vio obligado a hechizar de nuevo al niño ya que no dejaba de preguntar cuando llegaría su madre y empezaba a ponerse nervioso otra vez. Esa misma noche la pequeña Isabelle también falleció. En menos de un día Alec había perdido a toda su familia. Los tres brujos decidieron hacerse cargo de él y de alguna manera lo adoptaron.

* * *

Alec creció siendo un niño feliz. Con Tessa, Catarina y Magnus nunca le faltó de nada. Era un chico noble, tímido, inocente y un pelín aniñado. De hecho siempre aparentó menos edad de la que tenía. Con el tiempo le fueron contando toda la verdad sobre lo sucedido con su familia para evitar que Bane tuviera que aplicarle constantemente el hechizo de memoria ya que según Catarina eso no era muy bueno para el pequeño. A medida que iba recordando Magnus le tenía que ir aplicando el hechizo y últimamente tenía que hacerlo con mucha frecuencia. Tessa fue quien lo introdujo en el mundo de los cazadores de sombras, su verdadera identidad, y tampoco quería que se le olvidasen las cosas que iba aprendiendo así que también votó a favor de no hechizar más a su angelito adoptivo. Magnus aceptó con la condición de poder realizarle un último hechizo: que jamás supiera que él fue quien asesinó a su padre. Fue un encantamiento de gran complicación que dejó a Alec un día y medio en la cama con un intenso dolor de cabeza que le impedía levantarse pero la magia fue efectiva: a medida que Alexander recuperaba la memoria recordó la noche en que un brujo lanzó un rayo contra su padre pero jamás recordó la cara del asesino.

Alec tendría unos dieciséis años cuando Tessa se lo llevó a visitar mundo para que conociera más sobre diferentes culturas de cazadores de sombras. Tres años después regresaron de dicho viaje.

Continúa en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

-Magnus sé que estás contento e ilusionado con la llegada del joven pero ¿Podríamos hablar aunque solo sea cinco minutos de la ceremonia de celebración? Llevas toda la noche hablando de lo mismo y tan solo nos quedan 2 meses para acabar de prepararlo todo- casi le suplicó Camille Belcourt cogiéndole de las manos.

-Por supuesto. Perdona pero es que cuando lo conozcas lo entenderás todo. Es… es un chico maravilloso…-

Después de veinticinco años separados el brujo y la vampira habían decidido retomar su relación haría cosa de un año. Eran los líderes de sus respectivos clanes y una pareja llena de glamour que despertaba admiración y envidia allí donde iban. Habían decidido (bueno Camille lo había hecho) que serían ellos los responsables de montar la gran ceremonia del 3 de noviembre, día en que hubo la gran batalla final entre el Círculo y los subterráneos y de alguna manera estos últimos habían vencido con la huida de Valentine. Nunca más se supo sobre él o sobre el Círculo en general.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien. Estás hablando con el rey de las fiestas no lo olvides- le guiñó un ojo divertido.

-Lo sé… pero no te distraigas. Me voy que llego tarde a la peluquería ¿Mañana la cena es a las 21:00?-

-Sí-.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana amor. Te amo- y la vampira se fue dejando solo al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Magnus intentó concentrarse de nuevo para preparar todo lo de la celebración. Aunque le mintió a su novia diciéndole que lo tenía todo controlado y que la fiesta sería un éxito la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que hacer, y lo peor de todo era que no podía pensar en nada ya que no dejaba de mirar el reloj y preguntarse porque Catarina y Alec tardaban tanto en llegar. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verle y pasar tiempo con él. Después de veinte eternos minutos al fin escuchó el timbre y como Ana, una de las tres sirvientas, abría la puerta. Bajó corriendo al piso de abajo y cuando le vio le pasó exactamente lo mismo que la semana anterior cuando Alec volvió después de ese largo viaje con Tessa: el corazón se le paró.

Cuando el nefilim se fue con Tessa era un adolescente de dieciséis años que aparentaba catorce y ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho de diecinueve años. Había pegado un gran estirón y era casi tan alto como él. Su esquelético cuerpo había sido substituido por uno de atlético con definidos músculos y su rostro angelical seguía igual de hermoso: con una sonrisa que quitaba la respiración. Los primeros días Magnus no quería aceptar la realidad pero ahora ya no le quedaba más remedio que reconocer la verdad: se sentía atraído por su "hijo adoptivo". Por su parte los sentimientos de Alec no eran muy diferentes. El nefilim descubrió que era homosexual simplemente porque se enamoró de Bane y fue por eso que decidió irse con Tessa a recorrer mundo: le asustaba lo que sentía por el brujo. Durante su viaje conoció a más gente y ahora estaba empezando una relación con un chico pero al volver a ver a quien le hizo de padre los sentimientos hacia Magnus afloraron. Aquella noche, al igual que todas desde la llegada del nefilim, se la pasaron charlando y riendo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos. Una vez ya en la cama y escondido en la soledad de su habitación, Alec bajaba la mano hacia su sexo y empezaba a satisfacerse sexualmente mientras pensaba y fantaseaba en una apasionada noche de sexo y no precisamente con su actual noviete si no con el Gran Brujo.

Al día siguiente la extraña familia tenía planes por separado. Tessa había ido a pasar unos días en Egipto con una vieja amiga y a Catarina le tocaba hacer guardia en el hospital donde trabaja. Magnus tenía una cena con Camille y unos amigos de ésta y Alec había quedado con su mejor amiga Clary y su hermano Jonathan que casualmente era también el "noviete" de Alec. Raramente Magnus fue el primero en llegar a casa. Los muebles de su habitación no paraban de darle vueltas: demasiado champagne. Se tumbó en la cama deseando dormirse rápido y que aquella mala sensación de mareo desapareciera cuanto antes.

Debían ser las cuatro de la madrugada cuando el timbre de la casa sonó con insistencia. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra hora el brujo hubiese dejado que uno de los sirvientes internos abriese la puerta pero a esas horas nadie tocaba el timbre tan desesperadamente a no ser que algo fuera mal. _"Alec"_ pensó. El camino hacia la puerta se le hizo eterno. Vivir en un palacio de un antiguo noble podía ser muy lujoso y espacioso pero también tenía cosas malas como por ejemplo las largas distancias de una habitación a la otra.

Como odiaba tener razón. Cuando llegó a la puerta, Hector (su más antiguo mayordomo) ya había abierto y había quedado paralizado. Jonathan y Clary visiblemente heridos llevaban apoyado en sus hombros a un Alec todavía más ensangrentado con una herida en el estómago y una pierna dislocada.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué ha pasado?- El hechicero asustado se dirigió de inmediato a su pequeño. –Subámoslo a su habitación-.

El recorrido de la puerta a la habitación del nefilim fue una auténtica odisea: ni tan siquiera podían rozarle la pierna o el estómago ya que el ojiazul rabiaba de dolor. A Magnus le dolía verle sufrir de aquella manera. Una vez llegaron lo tumbaron en la cama.

-Tenemos que poner la pierna en su sitio ¿Tenéis alguna estela? Dibujadle la runa esa para el dolor-.

-No tenemos ni una- contestó la pelirroja hechándose a reír -las hemos perdido todas-.

Por un momento el brujo de Brooklyn quedó paralizado ante tal reacción pero luego se dio cuenta de todo: los 3 jóvenes iban ebrios. Los nervios habían hecho que no notará el fuerte olor de alcohol que desprendían.

-No hace falta nada de esto- intervino el otro chico.

Jonathan cogió el mando de la situación, se dirigió hacia el herido y de un rápido movimiento le colocó la pierna en su lugar haciendo que el joven Lightwood chillase de dolor. Magnus tuvo que contenerse para no darle un puñetazo.

-¡Anda! Mi estela estaba en mi bolsillo- exclamó Clary que no se había enterado de nada de lo que acababa de pasar, y entre risas animó a los otros dos chicos a buscar en sus bolsillos.

-Yo tengo dos- comentó Jonathan mirándolas tan asombrado que parecía que era la primera vez que veía una.

-¡Esa es la mía!- reclamó Alec al que el fuerte dolor le hizo aclarar la mente de golpe.

Al escuchar los fuertes gritos, Helen (la mujer del mayordomo) se dirigió de inmediato hacia allí. Bane se alegró de que Tessa y Catarina no estuviesen en casa esa noche. El brujo tranquilizó a sus dos trabajadores diciéndoles que ya todo estaba solucionado y que acompañasen a los amigos de Alec a la puerta. Después de disculparse una vez más por haberles asustado les digo que ya podían volver a dormir.

Cuando todo el mundo ya abandonó la habitación Magnus cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama junto a Alexander que estaba terminando de dibujarse una runa curativa.

-¿Sabías que uno de los efectos secundarios del alcohol en sangre angelical es que las runas pierden más del 50% de su poder?- Alec tan solo le afirmó con la cabeza –Déjame ver esa herida- el brujo señaló el estómago del chico.

Alec se acabó de rasgar la ya rota camiseta y dejó su tórax al descubierto. Magnus le miró asombrado: ese cuerpo era espectacular incluso para ser un nefilim. Chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer material de primeros auxilios, le limpió la herida con delicadeza y luego le puso la mano encima y con su magia hizo que la herida empezase a sanar.

-Eso irá más rápido que la runa- le sonrió - Parece la herida de una zarpa ¿Os ha atacado algún demonio?- Preguntó.

-No es de demonio…es de un licántropo… nos… nos hemos peleado- confesó un poco avergonzado.

-¿Peleado? Tú nunca te habías peleado con nadie…¿Esa pelea tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que vayas borracho?-

-No… ha sido un mal entendido… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo porque me he peleado y... voy borracho?- Quiso saber el joven entre avergonzado y con miedo a la respuesta.

-No, claro que no- le acarició la mejilla- sé que a los jóvenes os pasan estas cosas a veces… es solo que no sabía que bebías y te metía en peleas-.

-Y no lo hago- sonrió más tranquilo -¿Por qué crees que voy tan borracho? Desde que me emborraché aquella noche que no había vuelto a probar ni una sola gota de alcohol-.

-Menuda noche aquel día ¿Eh? ¿Recuerdas?- Bane no puedo evitar reírse al recordar aquella anécdota.

Aquello pasó hacía ya unos tres años. Alexaner tenía tan solo dieciséis años y era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta sin sus tres padres. A las dos brujas no les hacía muchas gracia que su pequeño saliera solo pero al final Magnus consiguió convencerlas haciéndoles ver que todos habían sido jóvenes, que Alec era un adolescente en edad de salir y pasarlo bien y que iba a una fiesta con otros nefilims, nada malo podía suceder. Bane tubo razón a medias. Evidentemente nada malo le sucedió al joven Alexander pero bebió más de la cuenta para ser la primera vez que lo hacía y acabó realmente mal. Él quiso beber como el resto de sus compañeros pero ellos eran mucho más corpulentos que Alec que aún tenía el mismo cuerpo de cuando tenía catorce años. Tuvo que llamar a Magnus porque se veía incapaz de llegar a casa solo y encima se le dio por llorar. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn le llevó a casa hecho un mar de lágrimas, le ayudó a darse una fría ducha para despejarse y estuvo a su lado todas las veces que vomitó. Le prometió que ese sería su secreto, que no le contaría a nadie (en especial a Tessa y Catarina) lo sucedido y se quedó a dormir con él abrazándole toda la noche para aliviar un poquito la sensación de mareo del joven. Allí fue cuando Alec se convenció ya al 100% de que era homosexual y encima estaba enamorado de su padre adoptivo. Se asustó tanto que quiso irse con Tessa lejos de allí a ver si el tiempo y la distancia podían hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos.

-¿Sabes que guardé el secreto?- Alec le miró – Nunca se lo conté a nadie tal y como te prometí-.

-Nunca lo dudé- le sonrió el joven.

Magnus se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó protectoramente como aquella noche.

-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir hoy también?- Se burló.

-Pues no me iría nada mal- reconoció Alexander- la habitación me empieza a dar vueltas-.

Ambos rieron y Bane le besó la frente.

-Allí me di cuenta definitivamente de mi homosexualidad. Me enamoré de ti- de repente Alec se sinceró.

El brujo quedó de piedra y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

-No… A veces un hijo puede confundir el cariño y amor fraternal que siente por su padre con amor de pareja…-

-No. Me gustabas- Alec sabía que estaba hablando demasiado pero no podía parar ¿Qué había tomado? ¿Bebidas alcoholicas para jóvenes o suero de la verdad?

Y Bane ya no pudo contestar porque de repente estaba besando al nefilim. Esa noche al fin tuvieron el deseado encuentro sexual que ambos habían estado deseando por separado. Amanecieron uno abrazado al otro con sus cuerpos completamente desnudos y ni un milímetro de distancia entre ellos.

Al día siguiente, evidentemente, eso se convirtió en otro secreto inconfesable. Ambos quisieron culpar de esa tórrida noche de pasión a su estado de embriaguez pero a la mañana siguiente pasó exactamente lo mismo y la otra, y la otra… y así hasta tres semanas. Para Magnus aquello no estaba bien, de alguna manera Alexander era su hijo, lo crió como tal, y no podía dejar de pensar en la decepción que tendrían sus dos amigas si llegase a saber la verdad. Pero no podía parar esa situación: hacer el amor con Alec le hacía sentir cosas que nadie más había conseguido y simplemente estaba enamorado de él. Pero una noche todo cambió.

La familia al completo habían ido a cenar a un restaurante cuando Tessa le preguntó a su pequeño si esa noche saldría.

-¿Y esta noche no sales con tus amigos cariño?-

-No- contestó mirando de reojo a Magnus y deseando que llegase ya la hora de irse para casa y tener uno de sus encuentros.

-¿No has quedado con aquel chico?- Quiso saber Catarina – A ver cuando lo traes a cenar y nos lo presentas. Hoy podrías haber venido-.

-No…yo…hace unas semanas que no nos vemos-.

-¿Y eso?- se sorprendieron las dos brujas.

-Bueno… a mí me gusta otra persona- confesó. Allí fue cuando Magnus se dio cuenta de que eso se les había ido de las manos.

Después de cenar fueron al club Pandemonium a tomar una copa y cuando Magnus quiso ir al servicio sin que éste lo supiera Alec le siguió y se escondió en el almacén. Cuando el brujo salió el cazador de sombras abrió la puerta rápidamente y de un tirón le metió dentro y se lanzó a besarle empezando a desabrocharle la camisa. Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para separase de los carnosos labios de su amante y sus juguetonas manos Magnus al fin consiguió separarse del agarre del nefilim dejando a éste atónito.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó.

-Tenemos que parar esta relación- le dijo de sopetón sin saber como introducir el tema.

-¿Qué?- Sorprendido.

-Esto… no está bien Alec… tenemos que dejarlo-.

-¿Por qué?- Visiblemente nervioso. -¿He hecho algo mal? ¿No quieres que lo hagamos en un lugar público? Perdona… pensé que sería morboso-.

-No has hecho nada mal… al contrario eres un chico maravilloso pero esto no es una relación sana para nadie… y acabará mal-.

-No eres mi padre- remarcó enfadado.

-Aunque no lo sea esto nunca llegaría a buen puerto. Tu eres un joven nefilim y yo soy un inmortal con más de medio siglo de vida… he visto miles de relaciones como esta y nunca acaban bien. A más… te he criado como a un hijo… no quiero hacerte daño…Vuelve con Jonathan, parece un buen chico-.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de esto? ¿He sido otro de tus juguetes? Di la verdad: te has cansado de mí y ahora usas esa excusa para dejarme y quedar como un señor. " Oh Alec te dejo porque no quiero hacerte daño"- imitando la voz del brujo. –Vete a la mierda-.

-¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo? ¿A caso crees que yo no siento nada por ti? ¿Crees que no me he enamorado de ti? Para mí esto también es duro-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por lo que dirán? Huyamos. Vamos a otro lugar lejos de todo- suplicaba casi desesperado- Te amo- y quiso acercarse al brujo para abrazarle. Éste le paró.

-Yo también te amo Alexander…. pero a veces el amor no es suficiente…-.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya está? ¿Se terminó? ¿Tenemos que seguir como si nada? ¿Cómo si esto nunca hubiese pasado? Yo no podré vivir así: fingiendo que todo va bien. ¿Y ahora que pasará con nosotros?-

-Nada. Todo puede seguir igual. Al principio será raro pero aprenderemos a gestionarlo. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. Esto no significa que tengamos que alejarnos el uno del otro. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, para lo que necesites- quiso acariciar la mejilla del chico pero éste le apartó la mano de malas maneras.

-¿Vas a estar aquí siempre para mí? Entérate Magnus: no necesito tu compasión. Vete a la mierda- se le quebró la voz.

Se fue dando un fuerte portazo y dejando a Bane con el corazón partido.

Continúa en capítulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

Sin saber si había tomado la decisión acertada y con los sentimientos hechos un lío Magnus volvió a la pista de baile donde estaban Tessa y Catarina. Sabía que Alec no estaría allí. De hecho ya sabía de antemano que no le volvería a ver en lo que quedaba de noche. Evidentemente no estaba de humor para seguir de fiesta en el Pandemonium así que con la excusa de que estaba cansado se fue para casa.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue inspeccionar la casa de arriba abajo para ver si el nefilim había ido allí. Miró por todos los rincones: el dormitorio del chico, el comedor, la cocina, la biblioteca, la sala de juegos, el invernadero… etc. No estaba en ningún lugar. Decidió sentarse en el sofá y esperar mirando la televisión. Oyó la puerta de entrada y el corazón se le aceleró pero se decepcionó al ver que eran las dos brujas.

-¿Magnus? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No estabas tan cansado?- Se extrañó Tessa.

-Me desvelé durante el camino- mintió.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien?- Se preocupó Catarina al verla la cara de pena. Aunque hubiese sido él quien había roto la relación eso no significaba que no estuviese sufriendo igual que Alec.

-Sí. No. Bueno…me han dicho que se ha muerto un viejo amigo- volvió a mentir.

-¿Quién?- Quiso saber Tessa ya que tenían muchos amigos en común.

-Roberto. Lo conocí en Perú. Tú no sabes quien es-.

-Oh lo siento mucho-.

-No pasa nada… esas cosas suceden- quiso quitarle importancia. Solo le faltaba que ahora empezaran a darle el pésame.

-¿Ha llegado ya Alec?- Preguntó Catarina –No le he visto en toda la noche-.

-No…- respondió Bane.

-Ya te lo he dicho pesada. He visto a esa amiga suya pelirroja. Seguro que se ha encontrado con sus amigos y se ha ido con ellos- comentó Tessa.

Las dos chicas fueron a dormir y dejaron solo al Brujo de Brooklyn con sus pensamientos. Eran las siete de la mañana cuando decidió llamarle. Sabía que tenía que respetar la intimidad del chico, él también había sido joven y le habían roto el corazón una primera vez: sabía perfectamente como debía sentirse Alec pero empezaba a estar muy preocupado. Le llamó pero no le cogió el teléfono. A las ocho volvió a llamarle y tuvo la misma suerte. Cuando lo intentó por tercera vez a las ocho y media Alexander ya había parado el teléfono. Intentó tranquilizarse respirando profundamente pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que aparecieron las dos brujas.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado el niño?- Preocupada la azulada Loss.

-Seguro que está con su noviete Jonathan- quiso tranquilizarla Tessa.

-¿Sin avisar? Eso no es propio de Alec y cogió el teléfono para llamarle.

-No hace falta que lo hagas- le informó Magnus- ya lo he probado yo. Lo tiene apagado.-

-Dios mío. Rastréalo- le ordenó a su amigo.

-No- protestó Tessa- debemos respetar su intimidad. Alec ya es un hombre y sabe cuidarse solo. Lo sé. Estos tres años ha madurado mucho-.

Estas palabras tranquilizaron a Catarina pero no a Magnus que a medida que iban pasando las horas se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y empezaba a dudar de haber hecho lo correcto la noche anterior. De hecho empezaba a dudar que hubiese hecho algo correcto desde la llegada del chico.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando el desaparecido regresó a casa pero no iba solo: Jonathan y su hermana le acompañaban.

-¡Alec!- Se relajó Catarina al verle – nos tenías muy preocupados ¿Por qué no has avisado? Ops… vienes acompañado. Pasad, sentaos. ¿Queréis tomar algo?-

-Tú debes de ser Jonathan- se alegró Tessa.

-Sí. Él es mi novio y nadie se va a sentar porque nos vamos ya- contestó Alec de mala gana y le dio una gran bolsa negra a Clary- sube a mi habitación y coge tan solo mi ropa de combate-.

-¿Tenéis alguna misión?- Preguntó Tessa.

-No nos vamos de misión- contestó Jonathan.

-Me voy a Idris a vivir con él- soltó el joven Lightwood sin tacto alguno.

-¿Qué?- Los tres brujos quedaron paralizados.

-Pero no te puedes ir a Idris, nosotros no podemos vivir allí… acabas de volver quédate algún tiempo con nosotros…- los ojos de Catarina se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No- dijo sin pensar Magnus con voz autoritaria.

-Voy a ir a vivir donde me de la gana- le contestó con rabia.

-No puedes hablarle así a tus padres- le dijo Clary sorprendida.

-Ellos no son mis padres- dijo con toda la frialdad que le fue posible.

Magnus vio como el corazón de Catarina se rompía en mil pedazos. El sueño de su amiga siempre había sido ser madre como lo fue Tessa aquella vez, pero era consciente de que ella jamás lo podría ser, por eso para ella Alec significaba tanto: fue el hijo que pensó que jamás tendría.

-Alec entiendo que quieres irte y empezar una nueva etapa en tu vida, todos nos hemos mudado y hemos ido a vivir con nuestros novios, pero quizás podrías ir más despacio. Podrías ir a pasar unos días allí y volver y hacer el traslado más despacio. Allí no conoces a nadie: no tienes amigos ni familia- le quiso hacer entender Tessa que también se había quedado a cuadros.

-Le tengo a él, mi novio, mi verdadera familia. Viviremos juntos. ¿Y a vosotros que más os da? Yo no soy como vosotros, uno de los vuestros, un inmortal. Me voy con los de mi especie.-

Catarina empezó a llorar y a Tessa también se le inundaron los ojos. No entendían a que venía todo eso. Las palabras de Alec habían sido muy duras. Magnus se fijó que Alec también empezaba a ablandarse y tubo la esperanza de que el chico cambiase de opinión. Pero sus miradas se cruzaron y los ojos de Alexander volvieron a convertirse en hielo.

-Subo a mi habitación a por el resto de mis cosas- dijo cuando vio salir a Clary con la bolsa que le había dado. Se fue del comedor dejando a los tres padres adoptivos destrozados.

Alec estaba acabando de recoger cuando Magnus apareció.

-Vete- le ordenó el cazador de sombras.

-Alec… ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?- Refiriéndose a Jonathan. Aunque en un principio le pareció un buen tipo ahora veía en él algo que no le gustaba, quizás el hecho de que se llevaba a Alec lejos.

-Dime. Es mi novio. Hemos vuelto ¿No es esto lo que querías? Lo que tengas que decirme puedes hacerlo delante de él-.

-Tranquilos ya me voy- incomodo Jonathan.

-No tienes porque hacerlo-.

-Prefiero… prefiero esperar fuera…- y se fue dejándoles solos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Al hablar al brujo evitó mirarle.

-No tienes porque hacer esto. Estás enfadado conmigo no con ellas: no les hagas pagar por nuestro error…mírame- le puso la mano bajo del mentón para ver sus preciosos ojos.

Alec era la persona más transparente del mundo y pudo ver en su mirada que tenía el corazón roto: le había herido, justo lo que prometió que nunca haría. Quince años atrás cuando hacía tan solo dos semanas que los brujos habían adoptado al pequeño Alec hubo una gran tormenta. Bane se acercó a la habitación del pequeño y se lo encontró llorando escondido debajo de la cama. El pequeñín de cuatro años le confesó que tenía mucho miedo y que quería ir con su mamá. Esa noche Magnus le prometió que siempre estaría junto él, que siempre le protegería y que nunca permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño. Desde ese momento Alec siempre acudió a Magnus en busca de consejo, protección o simplemente compañía. Bane podía imaginarse como de solo se debía sentir ahora el nefilim y eso le partía el alma.

-Yo… yo no puedo seguir aquí- confesó Alec.

-Lo sé. Quédate. Yo me puedo ir a vivir con Camille lejos de aquí y cuando tú creas oportuno me lo dices y ya volveré. No te vayas. Ese Jonathan… hoy he visto algo en él que me ha hecho desconfiar… si te vas lejos… estarás solo…Por favor… no te vayas- casi susurró.

-No. Necesito cambiar de vida. Necesito olvidar todo esto y para lograrlo debo irme. Yo… yo… a pesar de todo… yo… no….-

Alexander simplemente no dijo nada. Miró a Magnus una última vez, suspiró con fuerza y se largó. El brujo se tumbó abatido en la cama y se tapó la cara con las dos manos. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así pero al volver al salón Catarina estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y Tessa junto con los dos mayordomos le querían hacer entender que era ley de vida que los hijos volasen del nido.

Aquella noche Magnus no pudo pegar ojo: se la pasó entera mirando fotos de cuando Alexander era tan solo un crío: de la primera vez que fueron al zoo, de la ceremonia de su primera runa, la última foto que se tomaron antes de que Alec se fuera tres años de viaje junto a Tessa… etc. Intentó mirar la situación de la manera más objetiva posible: ¿Qué más podía haber hecho? Aunque no fuera su padre biológico había criado al nefilim como a un hijo. Tessa y Catarina jamás lo hubiesen aceptado y las relaciones de mortales con inmortales nunca salían bien: no conocía ni un solo caso en que la cosa hubiese funcionado. Romper a tiempo era la mejor opción y Alec tarde o temprano se daría cuenta aunque ahora hubiese reaccionado de esa manera y se hubiese ido de casa de malas formas, y entonces volvería a casa y allí estaría él esperándole con los brazos abiertos porque eso era lo que hacían los padres: perdonar y apoyar a los hijos.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentos sin Alec y ahora que ya habían asumido que el nefilim no volvería incluso la casa parecía más vacía. En un principio los tres brujos se plantearon que hacer ¿Debían seguir viviendo juntos? Hace años decidieron convivir porque los tres querían hacerse cargo del niño pero él ya no estaba allí así que quizá ya era hora de volver a la "normalidad". Fue Catarina quien se negó. Argumentó que si Alec quería ir a visitarles y tenía que ir de una punta a la otra de la ciudad al final se cansaría y vendría menos a menudo, y si tenía que repartir las visitas entre tres aún le verían menos. Aunque la realidad era que ya hacía más de dos meses que se había ido y no les había llamado más de cuatro veces con la excusa de que en Idris no había cobertura.

Debían ser las 16:00 horas cuando Ragnor Fell les llamó. Magnus Tessa y Catarina acababan de comer y estaban tomando café mientras charlaban divertidos.

-¿Sí?- Respondió Bane a la llamada.

-Mag…va…co…socor…- la llamada se entrecortaba y había mucho ruido de fondo.

Ragnor parecía muy alterado y como si estuviese corriendo. El brujo de Brooklyn se alertó-.

-Ragnor ¿Va todo bien? No te entiendo-.

-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber Tessa curiosa.

"No lo sé" gesticuló Magnus sin palabras encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo el manos libres para que sus amigas también pudieran escuchar.

-Ragnor tranquilízate y habla despacio-.

-El par… parking del cam… campo de fútbol. Valentine ha vuelto- consiguió decir a duras penas.

Los tres brujos palidecieron al instante y no se lo pensaron ni un momento para dirigirse hacia allí. Por el camino se encontrara a una hada muerta y a otra de herida. A ambas les habían dibujado el símbolo del Círculo. Junto a ellas se encontraban dos emisarios de la Clave estudiando y examinando el crimen, no hacían muy buena cara. Eran conocedores de que los ataques a subterráneos a manos de Valentine les podían traer problemas de nuevo con el submundo ahora que las cosas empezaban a ir bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Catarina arrodillándose para ayudar con las curas de la herida.

-Parece ser que Valentine y los suyos han vuelto- contestó uno de los emisarios señalando el círculo dibujado en la piel de las hadas. –A ella la dejaron viva seguramente por error, creerían que estaba muerta también. La llevaremos de vuelta a la Corte Seelie a ver si el poder de su reina es más efectivo que nuestros esfuerzos para curarla-.

-¡Ragnor!- Cayó en la cuenta Magnus saliendo disparado hacia el lugar que su amigo le había dicho. Las otras dos brujos le siguieron.

Al alejarse de la zona del crimen se cruzaron con una pareja de mundanos que gracias a unas runas de invisibilidad que los nefilims pusieron no se percataron de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Bane se compadeció de ellos ¿Cómo se podía ser tan ciego que no fueran capaces de ver la realidad junto en frente de sus narices?

Evidentemente la primera en llegar fue Tessa. Cuando los otros dos llegaron se encontraron a su amiga paralizada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la mano derecha se estaba tapando la boca. Al ver lo que pasaba Magnus tuvo exactamente la misma reacción que su amiga: era Alec.

Ragnor estaba tumbado en el suelo con varias heridas en el rostro. Alexander tenía su pie izquierdo encima del estómago del verdoso brujo y con la mano derecha le obligaba a levantar la cabeza tirándole del pelo. Con la mano izquierda sujetaba un puñal la punta del cual estaba pinchando el cuello de Ragnor haciendo que empezase a sangrar.

-¡Confiesa!- le gritaba.

-Cielo ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Catarina fue la primera en hablar.

Alec que hasta el momento no se había percatado de su llegada levantó la vista.

-Vengar a mi padre. Él le mató-.

-No…no…- balbuceaba el pobre Fell.

-No fue él- dijo Magnus nervioso sin saber como reaccionaría el joven al verle- sabes que es un viejo amigo de la familia-.

-Venga novato termina ya con esto- exigió Samuel Blackwell, un antiguo miembro del Círculo.

Los tres brujos quedaron tan asombrados con lo de su pequeño que no se fijaron en que había otros miembros del Círculo, quizá demasiados.

-Sí fue él- replicó Alexander que ya no parecía tan convencido como al principio.

-Alexander obedece a tu superior- la voz de Valentine Morgenstern sonaba fría y autoritaria.

A Magnus, Catarina y Tessa se les cayó el mundo encima al verle, no tan solo porque seguía vivo y con sus mismos ideales sino también porque había llegado a reclutar a su niño ¿Pero cómo había conseguido llegar hasta él? Segundos después la respuesta les llegó.

-Alec mi padre tiene razón: tenemos que obedecer las ordenes de nuestros líderes. A parte esta escoria asesinó a tus padres y a tu hermana pequeña. ¡Mátalo ya!- Le dijo Jonathan.

Ahora Magnus comprendió el motivo por el cual había algo en el novio de Alec que no le gustaba: Jonathan era calcado a su padre. Jonathan Morgenstern ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-No lo hagas Alec. Tú no eres un asesino, no te hemos educado para que mates a inocentes indefensos- intentó convencerle Tessa.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno- río Valentine- ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- Dándose cuenta de la presencia de los tres brujos.

-¿Les matamos?- Preguntó uno de los del Círculo.

-No- le tranquilizó Valentine- como a una buena partida de ajedrez las piezas importantes se dejan para las últimas jugadas. Venga Alec acaba ya con esto-.

-Alec tú no eres así- insistía Catarina- Éste mal nacido solo os está utilizando para que le hagáis el trabajo sucio. No tiene respeto ni amor por nadie. Seguro que ni sabe que su hijo y tú estáis saliendo-.

-¡No es verdad! Mentirosa de mierda. Retíralo inmediatamente o acabo contigo aquí mismo-. Se alteró Jonathan.

-¿Lo ves?- Insistía Loss – deja a Ragnor y vuelve a casa-.

-Venga hazlo ya que tenemos otras cosas que hacer- animaban los otros miembros del Círculo para que acabase con la vida de Ragnor Fell.

-¡Callaos todos!- Ordenó el nefilim agobiado ya que estaba recibiendo información contradictoria por todos lados. Las manos le empezaban a temblar y clavó un poquito más el puñal en el cuello de Ragnor Fell haciendo que este empezase a llorar.

-¡Alec para!- Gritó Bane.

-¡Mátalo ya!- Exigió Valentine.

-¡Confiesa!- Al mismo tiempo Alexander chillaba a Fell- confiesa que mataste a mi familia. Fue un brujo de rayos azules y tú eres el único capaz de hacerlo. ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Dilo ya!-.

Pero el pobre brujo no podía ni hablar. Magnus vio que el nefilim cada vez estaba más nervioso y cuando éste estaba a punto de clavar el puñal le paró.

-¡Fui yo!-

Alec le miró de inmediato y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó mirándole fijamente y sin entender nada de nada.

-Que fui yo. Yo maté a tu padre-.

El puñal cayó de las temblorosas manos de Alexander que quedó en estado de shock.

-¿Tú mataste a mi padre? Y vosotras lo sabíais – mirando la cara de las dos brujas que para nada era de sorpresa. ¿Habéis estado engañándome todo estos años?-

Cayó destrozado de rodillas al suelo poniéndose una mano en el estómago. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Al verle Valentine le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas.

-¡Levántate! Un verdadero Hijo del Ángel no se rinde nunca-.

-No toques a mí hijo- le chilló Catarina.

A duras penas Alec se levantó del suelo conteniéndose las ganas de llorar. En el rostro se le veía la desilusión que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Hijo? Solo me adoptasteis porque matasteis a mi padre-.

-No… nosotros te amamos- quisieron hacerle entender.

-¡Y una mierda! Toda mi vida ha sido una mentida-.

-Alexander tuve que hacerlo… él iba a matarme… lo tenía casi encima-. Era el secreto mejor guardado de Magnus pero tubo que revelarlo. No podía dejar que matasen a su amigo…

-¿Y creíste que tú vida valía más que la de mi padre?- Esas palabras dolieron al brujo como nunca antes lo habían hecho otras. -¿Cómo pudiste acostarte conmigo y decirme que estabas enamorado de mí después de lo que hiciste? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de besarme y mirarme a los ojos y seguir mintiéndome?- Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. –Yo confiaba en ti-.

-¿Te acostaste con Alec?- Tessa gritó a Magnus -¿Cómo diablos pudiste hacer esto? ¡Era nuestro hijo!-

La cara de Alec ya no era la única de desilusión. Los dos secretos más bien guardados de Bane habían salido a la luz en cuestión de cinco minutos. El Gran Brujo sabía que había herido a sus dos mejores amigas y que eso significaría un antes y un después en la relación con ellas.

-¡¿Te acostaste con él?!- Ahora fue Jonathan quien enloqueció de celos y quiso atacar a Magnus.

El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn hizo un análisis rápido de la situación: estaban rodeados de nefilims sedientos de sangre de subterráneos y tan solo les bastaba una señal para atacar. Jonathan ya había desenfundado su espada y empezaba a dirigirse hacia ellos. Esa batalla no la podían ganar. Quizá había decepcionado a sus dos amigas pero no permitiría que les hicieran daño. Con un rápido movimiento de mano hizo una especie de barrera entre ellos y los atacantes y se concentró para acumular el máximo de energía posible. Miró fijamente a Alexander y le dijo:

-Lo siento hijo-.

Y dejó que toda la energía acumulada saliera por cada poro de su piel provocando una gran explosión que dejó a todos los rivales inconscientes en el suelo dejando tiempo a los tres brujos para poder huir.

Continuará en capítulo 4


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Alec despertó estaba completamente desorientado y le pitaban los oídos. Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor: veía borroso. A unos pocos metros Clary seguía inconsciente tumbada en el suelo, quiso ir hacia allí pero le falta de equilibrio no le permitía andar recto. Cuando llegó a ella le hizo girar y la puso boca arriba. Tenía el rostro y los brazos llenos de pequeños cortes, como si un cristal le hubiese estallado encima. Se miró sus propias extremidades y vio que estaban igual que las de su amiga, se figuró que el rostro también lo estaría.

-Clary, despierta- dándole inefectivos pequeños golpes en la mejilla.

Alec oía gente hablar a su alrededor pero las voces le quedaban tan lejos… tan solo podía oír con claridad el zumbido que la explosión de Magnus le provocó. La explosión de Magnus, su padre… su amante… la persona en quien más había confiado… la primera persona de la cual se había enamorado… Intentó quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en su amiga. La zarandeó para que despertara y la pelirroja parecía que empezaba a reaccionar. Hizo un intento de abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado.

-Clary ¿Estás bien?- Se preocupó el joven Lightwood.

La chica consiguió abrir sus verdosos ojos y los clavó en los azulados de su amigo. Éste le sonrió aliviado.

-Levántate despacio, tómate tu tiempo. Voy ayudar a los demás- le propuso.

Mientras se alejaba miró hacia atrás para echar una última ojeada a su amiga y vio como ésta hacia una especie de estiramiento para desperezarse. Dejó de andar solo para observarla: ya había visto este movimiento anteriormente. Recordaba muy pocas cosas de Isabelle, su difunta hermanita, pero una de ellas era precisamente ese estiramiento. La pequeña bebé hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando despertaba. Hacía años que no pensaba en su familia, en la verdadera: Robert, Maryse e Isabelle Lightwood, pero esa coincidencia le hizo viajar al pasado, cuando vivían todos juntos en Idris y su padre le enseñaba a usar el arco.

-Alec ¿Estás bien?- Jonathan le hizo volver al presente.

-¡Jonathan!-

Hizo el intento de dirigirse hacia él pero éste retrocedió confundiendo a Alec. Sabía perfectamente el motivo que impulsó a su novio a reaccionar así: Valentine (su padre) y otros nefilim estaban allí y no quería que supieran que era homosexual y mucho menos que tenían una relación, pero eran novios y habían estado a punto de morir. Lo más normal era que como mínimo se abrazasen o por lo menos así era como Alec lo veía. Los tres brujos le habían educado para que creciera con la mente abierta, no tuviera miedo de mostrarse tal y como era y dejara ver lo que sentía en cada momento. La reacción de Jonathan molestó al ojiazul: eso era un desprecio en toda regla.

-Tu amado padre ha intentado matarte por segunda vez chico- le soltó Valentine Morgenstern sin tacto alguno.

Alexander se quedó sin palabras ¿Qué podía decir? Absolutamente nada ya que Valentine estaba en lo cierto: Magnus creo esa explosión aún sabiendo que él estaba allí.

-Se estaba defendiendo… a él y a mis madr… a los otros subterráneos- intentó excusarle.

-Joven cazador de sombras- le respondió con paciencia- ningún padre que ame a sus hijos antepone su vida a la de sus pequeños. Fíjate en Maryse, tu verdadera madre, ella podía haber huido y dejaros allí pero se quedó para protegeros aún sabiendo que esto le costaría la vida. Mira, sé que piensas que esos tres medio-demonios son grandes personas que te adoptaron porque te amaban pero no es cierto. Seguro que lo hicieron por algún otro motivo que desconocemos. Tres poderosos brujos capaces de hacer lo que han hecho ¿Crees que no podrían haberte apartado de la explosión y ponerte a salvo? No hijo, no. Lo que pasa es que ya no les debes interesar así que les daba igual lo que te pasase. Llamaré a los hermanos silenciosos para que te examinen. Seguro que hicieron magia en tu mente para controlarte y retenerte a su lado-.

Las palabras de Valentine se clavaban en el corazón de Alec como puñales. Se sentía traicionado, sin familia, con un novio que renegaba de él (y a parte seguro que sabiendo lo de Magnus le dejaría) y sin un lugar al cual pudiese llamar hogar. Así que días más tarde sin hacer ruido ni llamar la atención para no ser visto cogió todas sus pertenencias (tan solo el arco que le regaló Robert y un par de armas más) y se fue a buscar refugio en algún Instituto de algún país lejano ¿Qué tal España? Sus padres estuvieron allí y hablaba el idioma así que Barcelona fue la ciudad elegida.

* * *

Aprovechando la gran explosión y que todos sus enemigos habían quedado inconscientes Magnus, Tessa y Catarina recogieron a Ragnor Fell y alguno que otro subterráneo que quedaba por allí y se alejaron del lugar escondiéndose y poniéndose a salvo. Sabían que no podían volver a casa y que seguramente Alec nunca más quería saber nada de ellos.

-¡No puedo creerme que hayas hecho esto! ¡Has destruido nuestra familia! ¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- Gritó Catarina a Magnus mientras le abofeteaba.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que la azulada bruja intercambió con su más fiel y viejo amigo.

No hace falta decir que a partir de ese momento la vida de los tres brujos también cambió y no precisamente para bien.

Aunque en un principio las dos chicas se enfadaron tanto con Magnus que dejaron de hablarle, al final Tessa acabó cediendo un poco y volvió a tener contacto con él, sin embargo ya no era lo mismo. Igualmente la bruja tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo en algún lugar fijo ya que volvió a sus viajes por el mundo intentando encontrar a Alec, su joven hijo adoptivo.

Catarina por su parte se trasladó a su viejo apartamento en Brooklyn y aceptó un empleo como interna en una residencia para ancianos así que se podía pasar varios días sin salir de allí y cuando lo hacía, al igual que Tessa, se pasaba el tiempo intentando localizar a Alec pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos. Ella cortó todo tipo de contacto con Bane y tan solo tenía pequeñas conversaciones con Tessa y todas ellas relacionadas con la búsqueda de Alec.

Después de todo lo sucedido Magnus pasó varios días encerrado en su habitación prácticamente sin comer ni salir de ella. Pero su vida quizá fue la que menos cambió. Se convirtió (aún más) en una especie de héroe para el submundo debido a la explosión que bloqueó al Círculo (después de eso ya no se supo nada más sobre ellos). Aunque le había sido infiel a Camille con Alec ésta le perdonó. Cuando uno es inmortal el tema de la infidelidad se ve diferente y Bane seguía siendo el poderoso Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y eso pesaba más que un tonto desliz del brujo con un apuesto joven. Bane también tuvo la tentación de salir a buscar a Alec pero pensó quizá el chico viviría mejor sin él. ¿Qué le iba a decir? _"Hola Alec, vengo a buscarte pero no podemos estar juntos porque como maté a tu padre te he hecho toda la vida de padre adoptivo"_ no podía hacerle esto. También quiso ponerse en contacto con sus dos amigas Tessa y Catarina pero estas le rechazaron, en especial Cat y Tessa no dejaba de viajar así que a efectos prácticos era como si no estuviera allí.

Por otro lado el ambiente en el Círculo estaba muy crispado: lo que pasó aquel día fue claramente una derrota para ellos aunque no quisieran decirlo en voz alta y Valentine era muy consciente de ello: Magnus Bane había dejado a todos sus guerreros inconscientes de una sola explosión, y tan solo era uno de ellos ¿Qué serían capaces de hacer todos los subterráneos juntos? Eso le dejaba ver que la victoria sobre el submundo no sería tan fácil de conseguir como él imaginaba. A parte tampoco tenía el apoyo de la Clave y muchos de los integrantes del Círculo empezaban a tener dudas e incluso su propia mujer, Jocelyn, parecía rebelarse y cuestionar su autoridad arrastrando con ella a su hija pequeña Clary. Y por si todo esto fuera poco su hijo mayor resultaba ser homosexual. Aunque Jonathan no se cansaba de negarlo, Valentine, que no era tonto, sabía perfectamente cual era la verdad. Empezaba a verse solo y sentía que sus fuerzas y alianzas decaían así que empezó a pactar con fuerzas oscuras y a inyectarse a si mismo sangre de demonio para ser más poderoso. Cuando Jocelyn lo descubrió decidió abandonarle y alejarse junto a su hija Clary de toda aquella locura.

Jocelyn no sabía donde podían ir para esconderse de su marido y como Clary echaba tantísimo de menos a su mejor amigo, Alexander Lightwood, ambas decidieron ir a buscarle. Pero fueron sorprendidas, al igual que Tessa y Catarina, cuando no lograron dar con él. Preguntaron por los Institutos y a subterráneos de varios países pero no había ni rastro de Alec, parecía como si la tierra se le hubiese tragado. Tras varios meses de búsqueda al final Clary tiró la toalla.

-Vamos a dejarlo mamá- comentó la pequeña pelirroja- hemos recorrido ya más de medio mundo y no hemos encontrado a Alec… quizá incluso podría estar muerto…- dijo con un hilo de voz y rezando para estar equivocada.

-Oh, no te rindas pequeña- acariciando la mejilla de su hija- le encontraremos, seguro que sí-.

En otras circunstancias Jocelyn no hubiese estado perdiendo el tiempo buscando a un chico que ni tan solo conocía por los Institutos del mundo pero ahora la situación era diferente. Sabía que había traicionado a su marido y Valentine jamás perdonaba una traición: el castigo sería sin duda la muerte. Eso significaba que no podían estar mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio, así que moverse de un país a otro de alguna manera era supervivencia. A más a más sabía que ahora estaban solas: si ella moría su hija se quedaría sola ya que Jonathan, su primogénito, estaba a favor de Valentine.

Buscando y viajando al fin llegaron a España. El primer lugar que visitaron fue el Instituto de Barcelona. Había muchos números de que Alexander se encontrase allí, pero no fue así: ni rastro del joven nefilim. Una vez más y ya cansada de tantas negativas Clary propuso desistir con la búsqueda pero Jocelyn se negó: no quería dejar a su hija sola si Valentine conseguía dar con ellas (sabía que no mataría a la pequeña pero la condenaría sin lugar a dudas a unirse a él y a su mundo de locuras).

Jocelyn consiguió convencer a Clary para que no tirase la toalla y le comentó que antes de seguir con su viaje debían visitar primero la Catedral de Santa María de Gerona, una ciudad que quedaba a unos 100 km de Barcelona. Clary no se opuso: se figuró de que su madre quería coger algunas armas para el viaje.

La verdad es que el viaje de ciudad a ciudad se le hizo más corto de lo que pensaba y Gerona era una ciudad muy bonita para visitar. Estuvieron andando por el casco antiguo de Gerona y al fin llegaron a la larga escalinata de la Catedral de Santa María. Llegaron que todavía era de día así que la Catedral seguía abierta al turismo. Hicieron uso de sus runas de invisibilidad para poder entrar sin tener que pagar y una vez dentro esperaron pacientes a que la Catedral cerrase sus puertas al público para poder moverse con libertad.

La Catedral de Santa María era enorme. _"Enorme y preciosa"_ pensó Clary. Localizó de inmediato la runa dibujada en el suelo que indicaba donde estaban escondidas las armas. Eso era de las primeras cosas que aprendían los pequeños Hijos del Ángel en las academias: localizar los lugares y símbolos para poder encontrar armas en momentos de necesidad.

Al fin las luces se apagaron y Clary se dirigió hacía el altar pero su madre no la siguió, al contrario, abandonó la gran nave y se dirigió hacia el claustro y allí subió las escaleras que llevaban al museo textil. Dicho museo era una gran sala con varias vitrinas con muestras de sotanas y vestidos del clérigo de diferentes épocas. Jocelyn sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo de su mochila y abrió una de esas vitrinas y del bolsillo de la sotana que había en su interior sacó otra gran llave. Era antigua, larga, negra y de metal.

La madre, seguida por su hija, abandonó ese extraño museo y volvió al claustro. Una vez allí empezó a leer los nombres escritos en los diferentes ataúdes de piedra que había y se paró en frente de un tal Arnau III. Puso la llave en la herradura y lo abrió.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Exclamó Clary.

En el interior quedaban pocos restos de ese tal Arnau III, tan solo trozos de tela y algún que otro hueso.

-No podemos profanar esa tumba-.

-Calla- le replicó su madre.

Jocelyn puso la mano allí dentro y levantó una larga pero ligera piedra que hacía de falso suelo. Allí debajo había una caja de madera que sacó con mucho cuidado.

-Por el Ángel ¿Qué es esto?- Curiosa Clary.

-El secreto de nuestra familia- le sonrió la madre abriendo aquella extraña caja.

En el interior había montones de billetes, monedas y varias tarjetas de crédito. Debajo del falso suelo también habían varias armas y estelas.

-Desde hace décadas, generaciones y generaciones de nuestros antepasados los Fairchild han ido escondiendo aquí dinero y armas en caso de que alguno de los nuestros lo pudiese necesitar… no es la primera vez que los cazadores de sombras nos peleamos entre nosotros… - comentó con tristeza – a cambio siempre que podemos tenemos que ir dejando cosas que pueden ser útiles para futuras necesidades de algún Fairchild. Algún día te diré en que Catedrales puedes ir a buscar… y siempre estarán con el nombre de Arnau III-.

Clary se la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Si pretendemos seguir viajando y dar vueltas entre los mundanos necesitamos relacionarnos con ellos, o sea, necesitamos esto- mostrándole un gran fajo de billetes.

Una vez cogieron todo lo que les hacía falta abandonaron la Catedral y decidieron ir a comer algo: se morían de hambre. Jocelyn recordaba que había un pequeño bar-restaurante donde la comida estaba realmente buena y a muy buen precio así que guió a su hija hacía allí. Al llegar se sentaron en una pequeña mesa en un rinconcito del restaurante y empezaron a mirar el menú. Mientras esperaban a que el camarero fuera a tomarles nota Clary vio como dos jovencitas cuchicheaban sobre lo guapo que era el camarero de la barra. Evidentemente se giró hacia allí: ella también quería verle. Desafortunadamente el chico estaba de espaldas poniendo un helado. Pero cuando aquel camarero se dio la vuelta Clary no pudo contener el grito.

-¡Alec!- Chilló allí en medio. Aunque llevaba un uniforme ridículo y una gorra que le tapaba gran parte del rostro esos grandes ojos azules eran inconfundibles: sin lugar a dudas era su amigo.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia Clary pero a ésta le dio igual: fue corriendo hacia la barra.

-Clary- le advirtió su madre siguiéndola.

Alexander dejó caer el helado que estaba sirviendo del susto y pidió permiso a su jefe para ausentarse unos minutos. Se llevó a la madre y a la hija fuera del local.

-¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? ¿Quién va con vosotras?- Asustado.

-No, nadie…. Vamos solas- Clary se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo y éste le devolvió el abrazo.

Rápidamente le hicieron un pequeño resumen de todo lo sucedido. Alec les comentó que tan solo le quedaban tres cuartos de hora para finalizar su turno y que si le esperaban las llevaría a su casa, un sitio seguro donde podrían descansar y contarle todo lo sucedido con tranquilidad. Las dos chicas aceptaron y esperaron pacientemente. Cuando Alec finalizó su turno, tal y como les digo las guió hacia su hogar. Iba vestido con ropa normal y tan solo tenía una runa dibujada: la runa de la visión. Alexander las guió por las estrechas calles de la ciudad.

Llegaron a un pequeño apartamento situado en el último piso de un alto y antiguo bloque de pisos sin ascensor. Las invitó a pasar y sentarse en su sofá mientras les ofrecía una bebida. Era una casa completamente normal, como la de cualquier mundano: ni armas, ni runas anti demonios ni nada relacionado con el submundo, como si la persona que vivía allí jamás hubiese pertenecido a ese mundo. Las dos chicas le miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué?- Se incomodó él.

-¿Nos explicas ya que significa todo esto?-

Continuará en capítulo 5


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Clary.

-¿Serviros educadamente unas bebidas?- Respondió Alec irónicamente levantando una ceja.

-¡Oh vamos!- Se desesperó la pelirroja - ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Bueno ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida en general?-

Alexander respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-Después de todo aquello – por su expresión se vería que no quería recordar- pensé en instalarme en el Instituto de Barcelona y empezar allí una nueva vida desde cero pero tardé poco tiempo en darme cuenta de que eso sería imposible. No tardaron mucho en llegar rumores de que estaban buscando a un tal Alexander Lightwoood, oooh usé un nombre falso para instalarme aquí – aclaró a las dos chicas- y no tan solo nefilims sino también subterráneos. No quería que mis "padres" me encontraran y mucho menos el pirado de Valentine ¡Perdón!- Se disculpó ipso facto al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con la mujer y la hija de ese "pirado".

-No pasa nada… sabemos de sobras en que se ha convertido Valentine- le dijo apenada Jocelyn – se ha vuelto loco y quiere acabar con todos los subterráneos y rebeldes. Tenemos que pararle los pies- y empezó a explicarle la larga lista de locuras que estaba haciendo su ex marido.

-No entiendo porque no fuiste a otro instituto o te uniste a los hermanos silenciosos antes de venir a vivir como un mundano- prosiguió Clary con su interrogatorio.

-Bueno… yo… no… no sabía que hacer…. Me bloqueé y solo se me ocurrió hacer esto- mintió el joven nervioso.

Alec no les quiso contar la verdad: que no podía volver al mundo de los nefilims. Una tarde cuando todavía vivía en el Instituto de Barcelona, bajo el nombre de Antonio Rosales, mató a una anciana. La señora Patricia era la madre del director del Instituto y una de las pocos Hijos del Ángel que llegaba a la vejez. Evidentemente era demasiado mayor para ir corriendo detrás de demonios pero como todavía tenía la cabeza en su sitio y se conservaba bastante bien físicamente se dedicaba al cuidado de los infantes nefilims y a limpiar las habitaciones e instalaciones del Instituto. Alec le repitió una y otra vez que no quería que limpiase su habitación pero la mujer no hizo caso y lo hizo igualmente. Limpiando y limpiando acabó encontrando pruebas que delataban la verdadera identidad de Alec con tan mala suerte que éste la vio. Discutieron. Ella le dijo que se lo contaría todo a su hijo y en un ataque de ira y desesperación por no ser descubierto él se abalanzo sobre la anciana para quitarle las pruebas empezando así un forcejeo. La mujer cayó al suelo y por sorpresa de Alec se sacó un brillante puñal del bolsillo de su devantal. Lucharon: ella con su arma y él con sus manos hasta que al final el joven mató a la mujer de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Al principio intentó reanimarla pero se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde: la había matado. _"¿Y ahora qué?"_ Pensó. Echó de menos a su padre Magnus: él siempre sabía que hacer o tenía un consejo para dar. Pero no le dio tiempo a lamentarse más: se giró y vio a una adolescente aterrorizada en la puerta. Cuando la miró la chica salió disparada. El joven Lightwood tuvo que huir. Sin dinero y sin nada no le quedó más remedio que escapar alguna ciudad y "esconderse" entre mundanos.

Pero esta triste parte de su historia no se la contó a las dos chicas. Era su secreto. Jocelyn y Clary pasaron allí esa noche pero Alec no pudo dormir: cada vez que cerraba los ojos revivía esa experiencia una y otra vez.

Por la mañana el olor a café y bollería recién hecha despertó a madre e hija. Su anfitrión les había preparado el desayuno. Una vez se lo comieron todo las dos chicas fueron a recoger su "equipaje" y cuando terminaron Alec les estaba esperando con un par de bolsas vestido con ese feo uniforme y su ridícula gorra.

-Os he preparado unos picnics- alargándoles las bolsas- en media hora sale un tren. Aún estáis a tiempo de llegar a la estación-.

Las dos chicas quedaron paralizadas.

-¿Tú no vas a venir? - Preguntó Clary.

-No-.

-¿A caso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije ayer?- Molesta Jocelyn. –Valentine está fuera de control si no lo param…-

-Ese ya no es mi mundo- la cortó Alec fríamente.

-Pues claro que sí. Te guste o no eres un cazador de sombras. Toda esta pantomima- señalando con los brazos el pequeño piso y el uniforme de Alec- es una farsa. Esto si que no es tu mundo. Tus padres están en peligro-.

-Esos no son mis padres. Iros ya- exigió.

-Alec- insistió Clary que había estado callada todo ese rato escuchando la regañina de su madre a su amigo.

-Largaros- repitió esta vez más contundente.

-Claro que lo son. Ellos te adoptaron, te cuidaron, te lo dieron todo. Gracias a ellos hoy eres el hombre que eres- Jocelyn le hablaba duramente- te amaron más de lo que…- no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡¿Qué me amaron?! Me mintieron dirás. Eso es lo que hicieron. Mataron a mi familia y me estuvieron engañando todo este tiempo. Él me hizo creer que estaba enamorado de mí y luego me dejó-.

-¡Lo que te contó mi marido no es cierto!- Le hizo callar Jocelyn casi chillándole. –Yo también estaba allí esa noche – bajó de nuevo el volumen de la voz- Magnus le dijo a tu madre que se fuera y os salvara a ti y a tu hermana-.

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron Clary y Alec asombrados.

-Maryse estaba con vosotros dos en el jardín intentando escapar y Magnus os vio. Os podía haber matado a los tres pero no lo hizo. Le ordenó a tu madre que se fuera e intentó protegerla cuando un hombre lobo la atacó, pero no lo consiguió. Él tampoco quería matar a tu padre, fue un accidente cuando intentaba protegerse de un ataque de Robert. Cuando el Círculo nos vimos derrotados huimos de allí, yo también… y os dejamos allí a ti y a tu hermana solos, muertos de miedo y frío. Los subterráneos os podían haber matado perfectamente pero no lo hicieron. Os adoptaron. – Las lágrimas de Jocelyn le empezaron a recorrer las mejillas. –Yo abandoné a los hijos de unos amigos, fui yo quien os condenó a una muerte segura y no ellos… tus padres. Deberías estar enfadado con nosotros y no con ellos. Tessa, Magnus y Catarina te salvaron una vez ¿Permitirás que los maten?-.

* * *

Se plantó en la puerta de la magnífica mansión de Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y tocó el timbre desesperadamente.

Maureen Brown le abrió la puerta. Tessa no pudo contener un suspiro de desesperación al verla: esa vampira le ponía de los nervios. Era bajita, delgada y con aspecto enfermizo pero bajo ese aspecto de mosquita muerta Tessa sabía que se encontraba una chica fría y manipuladora que solo se arrimaba a la gente por interés. Cuando se convirtió en uno de los Hijos de la Noche era una joven sirvienta de personas con alto poder adquisitivo y parecía ser que seguía con el mismo rol: ahora era la sirvienta de su amigo y la repipi de su novia.

-Bienvenida al hogar del poderoso Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y la bellísima Camille Belcourt- le saludó Maureen.

-Necesito ver a Magnus- exigió Tessa.

-El señor no está disponible en este momento pero le dejaré un mensaje de parte ¿de…?-

-Sabes perfectamente quien soy- gruñó la bruja- y no quiero que le dejes ningún mensaje. Necesito verle ya-.

Con un ágil movimiento esquivó a la pequeña vampira y se coló dentro de la casa. Maureen intentó detenerla pero le fue imposible. En un minuto Tessa ya había recorrido toda la parte baja de la mansión y se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba, en concreto al dormitorio de su amigo.

-¡No! Espera. No puedes entrar aquí- le advirtió Maureen.

Pero ya era tarde: Tessa había abierto ya la puerta del dormitorio y entendió de inmediato el motivo por el cual no podía entrar allí. Magnus y Camille estaban completamente desnudos tumbados en la cama. Ella estaba encima de él moviendo sus caderas sensualmente y gimiendo quizá un poquito demasiado alto. Con la escandalera que estaba haciendo evidentemente la pareja no se dio cuenta de que Tessa había entrado.

-¡Magnus!- Le gritó al brujo.

Encontrar a su amigo en pleno acto sexual no le gustaba pero no era la primera vez que lo veía en estas circunstancias así que….

-¡Tessa! ¿Qué diablos haces?- Asustado Bane.

Camille dejó de moverse y se giró hacia la puerta y sin ni hacer el intento de taparse miró hacia las chicas.

-¿Es que no puedo tener ni un poco de intimidad en mi propia casa?- Le recriminó con la mirada a Maureen que de los cuatro parecía ser la más avergonzada e incómoda ante tal embarazosa situación.

-Tenemos problemas- informó Tessa.

En otra ocasión Magnus le habría dicho que se fuera y que le dejase terminar pero al ver el serio rostro de su amiga supo que algo iba mal.

-¿Me das un minuto para que me vista?- Preguntó.

Sin esperar a que las dos chicas se fueran Camille bajó de encima de las caderas de Magnus haciendo que tanto Tessa como Maureen salieran rápidamente para no ver… en fin para no ver nada.

Segundos después el Gran Brujo salió de la habitación con una batín de seda negro y guió a las dos "invitadas" hacía el salón.

-Valentine ha vuelto- comenzó a explicar Tessa sin darle tiempo a Magnus para que preguntase- y está matando a todos aquellos que él considera enemigos-.

-Alec- dijo para si mismo preocupado el brujo.

-Y Catarina. Están en peligro y debemos ir a por ellos. No sabemos donde está el niño pero si Cat. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que lo haga Valentine, recuerda que ella no sabe luchar-.

-Sígueme- ordenó Bane. Tessa obedeció.

Subieron al piso de arriba y mediante la huella digital de su dedo Magnus abrió una puerta. Era una especie de sala blindada con varias armas y libros. Tessa se sorprendió ¿Es que ahora su amigo era también agente secreto?-

-Coge lo necesario mientras yo me cambio- y Bane se fue a toda prisa.

Tessa entró en esa extraña sala y al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo su amigo. Bane sabía que tarde o temprano Valentine volvería aparecer y estuvo preparándose todo ese tiempo. Había varias pistolas y un par de rifles pero lo realmente especial era la monición: Magnus había hecho balas con veneno de demonio. Eso era mortífero para cualquier nefilim. Gracias a sus runas de curación y a su fortaleza podían sobrevivir a disparos de balas normales pero no a balas rellenas con veneno demoniaco. Había una especie de mochila negra de cuero donde Tessa introdujo tres pistolas y monición, mucha monición.

-Abre el armario y coge también un par de dagas- le dijo Magnus. Tessa ni se había dado cuenta de que el brujo había entrado.

-¿Qué representa todo esto?-

-Siempre sospeché que Valentine o algún otro nefilim insensato vendrían a por Alec o en busca de venganza así que digamos que he sido previsor.-

Una vez cargados con todo lo necesario los dos amigos descendieron hacia la puerta de entrada donde les estaban esperando Camille, Maureen y el cocinero.

-¿Te vas así tal cual? Teníamos planes ¿Recuerdas?- Le reprochó Camille a su novio.

-Esto es grave Camille- respondió Magnus- Valentine ha vuelto. Debo ir con Catarina y avisar al resto del submundo y Alec…tenemos que encontrar a Alec- el brujo estaba muy nervioso, hablaba deprisa atropellando las palabras una con otras.

-Pero amor, envía a otros. Tú eres demasiado importante para ponerte en peligro y a más…- Camille ya no pudo seguir con su discurso ya que Bane y Tessa se fueron dejando a la vampira con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

El primer lugar donde Tessa y Magnus empezaron a buscar fue a la residencia para la tercera edad donde trabajaba Catarina. Al llegar les explicaron que hacía tres días que la chica no aparecía por allí, que intentaron contactar con ella de todas las formas posibles pero que no sabían nada de Cat. Eso hizo preocupar a los dos brujos que empezaron a temerse lo peor. Al irse la encargada de personal de la residencia les dijo que si la encontraban le dijeran que no hacía falta que volviera: estaba despedida. Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír: que la despidieran del trabajo seguro que era el menor de las preocupaciones para su azulada amiga en esos momentos.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?- Se desesperó Tessa.

-Ragnor Fell. Si alguien sabe algo de Catarina es él. Voy a llamarle- el brujo de Brooklyn encontró la solución.

Le llamó tres veces pero el teléfono de su amigo no daba señal.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó.

-Vamos a su casa. No queda muy lejos de aquí- le animó Tessa.

Pero en casa de Ragnor no había rastro ni del verdoso brujo ni de la azulada bruja. Ya se daban por perdidos cuando vieron a una familia de licántropos huir despavoridos.

-Corred- les advirtió el padre de familia- debemos escondernos en la nave cuanto antes-.

-¿Dónde?- Preguntaron los dos amigos.

-Hay una gran nave en el polígono industrial donde nos escondemos todos los subterráneos. Dicen que Valentine y su Círculo han vuelto y matan a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino. Nosotros nos dirigimos allí. Hay sitio donde poder dormir, comida e incluso una bruja sanadora que según cuentan las malas lenguas se dedica también a curar mundanos-.

-¡Catarina!- Exclamaron los dos brujos.

-Rápido, llévanos allí- le pidió Magnus al hombre lobo.

La nave era tal y como el licántropo la había descrito. Era enorme. Tenía tres plantas más unos sótanos y estaba repleta de gente, quizá más de la que tendría que haber ya que Valentine y su Círculo habían encontrado ese escondite. Magnus y Tessa prácticamente acababan de llegar, ni tan siquiera habían tenido tiempo de empezar a buscar a su amiga cuando una hada ya daba la voz de alerta de que los nefilims les habían encontrado y estaban dispuestos a entrar. El pánico se apoderó de todos ellos y no sabían que hacer. Aunque si que es verdad que ganaban a los enemigos en número también era cierto de que muchos de ellos eran ancianos, niños o gente que jamás había luchado: en combate no tenían nada que hacer contra guerreros nefilims.

El Círculo no tardó mucho en conseguir entrar en la nave y el caos se apoderó de la situación. Todo el mundo corría y chillaba y empezaron los asesinatos. Haciendo uso de su magia Magnus consiguió dejar fuera de combate a cinco Cazadores de sombras pero seguían entrando más y él era consciente de que su magia era limitada. Tessa y él huyeron al segundo piso en medio de una estampida de gente que también quería subir. A causa de los empujones y las prisas Magnus perdió la mochila. Sin magia y sin armas: ahora si que estaban perdidos.

El piso de arriba era una especie de zona de oficinas con decenas de pequeñas habitaciones, largos pasillos y una especie de salas donde seguramente en un pasado habría máquinas de cafés y mesas donde los empleados harían sus descansos. Las cosas allí arriba no estaban mucho mejor y tanto Magnus como Tessa tuvieron que hacer uso una vez más de su magia para evitar que mataran a subterráneos o sanar a los heridos graves. Ya nos les quedaba nada de magia y empezaban a sentirse muy débiles: debían encontrar de inmediato un sitio donde poder reposar y así fue como dieron con Catarina. La azulada bruja estaba tumbada en el suelo y tenía una gran mesa encima de su pierna aplastándole el tobillo. Una chica nefilim de rizado pelo castaño se estaba divirtiendo haciéndole pequeños cortes por el cuerpo con su afilado puñal y ya estaba bautizando con el nombre de un ángel a su espada para acabar con su víctima cuando Tessa y Magnus lo vieron. Corrieron hacia ella pero la experiencia les decía que no llegarían a tiempo: estaban a punto de presenciar como asesinaban a sangre fría a Catarina.

Cuando la espada de la nefilim estaba a tan solo unos milímetros del cuello de la señorita Loss una flecha atravesó la cabeza de la cazadora de sombras matándola al acto.

-Quita tus sucias manos de encima de mi madre- Tessa y Magnus reconocieron al instante esa voz.

-¡Alec!- se emocionó Catarina. –Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes irte o te mataran-.

-No me iré sin ti-.

De repente aparecieron Jocelyn y su hija Clary y ayudaron a Alexander a rescatar a su madre adoptiva de debajo de esa pesada mesa.

-¡Alec! Estás vivo- se alegró Tessa.

El ojiazul levantó la vista y miró a sus otros dos padres y lo que podría haber sido un reencuentro familiar fue interrumpido por el silbido de una flecha al pasar. Flecha que se clavó en el tórax de Jocelyn.

-¡Mamá!- Chilló la pequeña pelirroja.

-Debemos irnos ¡Ya!- Presionó Magnus a sus amigos.

Entre los cuatro sanos trasladaron a las dos heridas y fueron a esconderse en una de esas salas que antaño servían de oficinas. Tumbaron a Jocelyn y Catarina en el suelo y empezaron a examinarlas. Catarina se recuperaría pronto: tan solo tenía heridas superficiales pero Jocelyn no corrió la misma suerte: la flecha logro romper dos de sus costillas y se clavó en un pulmón.

-Tienes que curarla- exigió Clary a Magnus muerta de miedo.

-No puedo… - se lamentó el brujo- no me queda ni una pizca de magia-.

-Pero si logramos que aguante con vida la podremos sanar cuando hayamos recuperado nuestras fuerzas- intentó ser positiva Tessa.

-¿Lo oyes mamá? Podrán curarte… tan solo tienes que aguantar- las lágrimas de la pequeña pelirroja caían encima de su madre.

-No- le contestó- no lo lograré.

-Sí, claro que sí, no te rindas-.

-Clarissa tienes que ser fuerte. Mi pequeña…-

-No mamá…no puedes dejarme…. No puedes dejarme sola-.

Catarina no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver semejante imagen. Todos las estaban mirando conmocionados y sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir ese momento: la despedida entre una madre y una hija.

-No estarás sol.. – empezó a toser, cada vez le costaba más respirar- sola… tú herm..herman… hermano-.

-¡No! No quiero saber nada de Jonathan ni de mi padre… son unos asesinos. Seguro que intentan matarme en cuanto me vean-.

-No Jonat…Jonathan…-.

-¿Y quién si no? Oh… por el Ángel ya está delirando. Mamá no tengo más hermanos-.

Jocelyn ya no pudo vocalizar ni una palabra más pero aún tubo fuerzas para hacer un último gesto: señalar hacia Alec.

Los dos jóvenes nefilims se miraron sorprendidos unos segundos hasta que Clary se abrazó a su madre con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a llorar encima de su difunto cuerpo.

-Entonces es cierto- susurró Magnus.

-¿El qué es cierto?- Alec y Magnus se miraron a los ojos por primera vez. El corazón de ambos hizo un vuelco.

-Se dice que cuando Jonathan era todavía un bebé Jocelyn ya empezó a darse cuenta de las irracionales ideas de su marido, y buscó refugio con tus padres. Por aquel entonces también se rumoreaba que el matrimonio Lightwood no iba del todo bien y que la relación de Jocelyn con Robert fue más allá de la amistad-.

-No son rumores – puntualizó Tessa – Robert es tu verdadero padre, Clary-.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron Clary y Alec al unísono.

-Al darse cuenta de que estaba embaraza tu madre acudió al Doctor Spencer, que en esos momentos mantenía una relación conmigo. El me lo contó y me hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto. Tu madre no sabía de quién era el bebé así que cuando naciste le trajo a Spencer muestras de ADN tanto de Robert como de Valentine y las sospechas se confirmaron: Robert Lightwood era tu verdadero padre-.

-¿Entonces somos hermanos?- El shock de la noticia hizo que el llanto de Clary se cortara.

-Lo sabía… la verdad es que siempre lo supe-. Sonó con contundencia la voz de Valentine.

Habían estado todos tan inmersos en la historia de Tessa que nadie se dio cuenta de que Valentine había llegado y lo había estado escuchando absolutamente todo.

-Yo jamás habría tenido una hija tan tonta como tú. Eres una estúpida bastarda que no merece vivir – y se sacó una pistola de su cinturón de armas. -¿Te suena esto, brujo? La verdad es que admiro la molestia que has tenido en crear armas exclusivamente solo para derrotarme. ¿Sabéis? El fabuloso Gran Brujo de Brooklyn ha ido colocando veneno de demonio dentro de esas balas. Tan solo es suficiente una de ellas para acabar con cualquiera de nosotros, estoy hablando de nefilims, claro. No te preocupes les daré el uso por el cual fueron creadas- y sonrió maliciosamente mientras apuntaba a Clary.

Magnus notó un temblor por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que si el loco de Valentine apretaba el gatillo acabaría con Clary y el siguiente en morir sería Alec.

-No permitiré que la toques- le plantó cara Catarina poniéndose como pudo delante de la pelirroja.

-Tú misma- se encogió de hombros Valentine.

Alec se tiró de inmediato encima del cuerpo de Catarina al grito de "Mamá" para protegerla, aun sabiendo que esa bala acabaría con él. Lo que no sabía nadie, excepto Magnus, era que esa pistola tardaba varios segundos en dejar salir la bala una vez se apretaba el gatillo y aprovechó esos segundos de ventaja para interponerse entre la bala y Alec. Aunque consiguió su objetivo el destino le jugó una mala pasada: la bala le cruzó el hombro y al salir por el otro lado dio de lleno en el estómago de Alexander.

* * *

-Alec, Alec cariño… despierta- la voz de Catarina le despertó.

Le costó mucho abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo se encontró en su habitación. Estaba completamente desorientado. El último recuerdo que tenía era el de Valentine disparando contra él y Magnus interponiéndose entre él y la bala. Ahora estaba en su casa (de la que huyó por cierto) tumbado en su antigua cama.

-Magnus- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Está bien… está bien- le tranquilizó Catarina. El veneno de demonio no era mortal para él. Tan solo ha tenido que sanar una herida de bala. Ha ido a ducharse… no se ha separado de ti ni un momento-.

-¡Alec!- gritó Clary sin controlar su voz y se tiró encima del chico.

-Vigila- le advirtió Tessa- o lo volverás a dejar inconsciente-.

-¿Inconsciente?- Preguntó ¿Cuánto llevo así?-

-Ocho días- Respondió la seductora voz de Magnus desde la puerta.

Gracias a los cuidados de los tres brujos Alec tardó tan solo quince días al estar al cien por cien. Clary Lightwood, como se hacía llamar ahora que sabía la verdad, se quedó todo ese tiempo a su lado y parecía que la idea de adoptarla como una nueva hija no desagradaba a los tres brujos. La pequeña pelirroja se adaptó rápidamente a lo que parecía que sería su nueva vida, pero no fue igual de fácil para Alec. No podía obviar todo lo que sabía, las mentidas y sus sentimientos hacía su padre adoptivo: que estaba enamorado de Bane y que esa relación era imposible. Prefería irse y alejarse de todo aquello tan doloroso para él, aunque está vez por lo menos no se iría enfadado y prometió seguir en contacto con ellos. Clary, evidentemente, eligió irse con su hermano. Los tres brujos decidieron hacerles una cena de despedida y todos se sorprendieron de la forma tan positiva en como Catarina se lo había tomado esa vez.

Lo que nadie sabía era el gran secreto de Catarina: había hechizado a toda la familia. Cuando se enteró de que Alec planeaba irse ideó un plan para impedirlo: quería recuperar a su familia y que todo fuera como antes. Así que puso hiervas somnolientas en la cena y cuando los tubo a todos completamente dormidos les hizo uno a uno el hechizo del olvido, haciendo que al despertarse fuera como si los últimos meses nunca hubiesen ocurrido, como si fuera ayer mismo que Alec volvía de su viaje con Tessa. Evidentemente se las ideó para que Clary encajara en todo aquello, creando el falso recuerdo de que los habían adoptado juntos. Tuvo que hacer el mismo proceso durante tres noches seguidas para conseguir buenos resultados en el encantamiento. Después de eso Catarina estuvo más de tres semanas en cama sin energía e inventándose una extraña enfermedad para que no sospecharan, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena: había conseguido su objetivo. Su familia volvía a estar unida.

Meses después empezó a notar un extraño comportamiento entre Magnus y Alec. La azulada bruja sabía perfectamente de que se trataba: como lo hicieron tiempo atrás estaba segura de que estaban teniendo un romance. Ahora era consciente de la atracción y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Esta vez no digo nada y les dejó hacer: ambos parecían felices. Así que el secreto que tenían Magnus y Alec sobre su romance se convirtió en el gran secreto de Catarina Loss.

Fin


End file.
